fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Player 0
"Learn well, move well, eat well, play well, rest well, do well. Do one thing at a time and do it well. Live every hour, every day of the rest of your whole, natural-born lives merrily, to the fullest, and more. This is how you will reach to the top. You'll never live only once. Reincarnation is always possible. CARPE DIEM will always be with you." -Player 0's most famous quote and breaks the record for the best, motivational, emotional, heroic, etc. quote in, out, around, of, on, off, etc. everything above, beyond, etc. everything “The gods can be killed.” -Zero’s quote for the reason how he can beat all deities of all Player 0 (aka Gamer Zero, Zero, The Anomaly, Player-Z, P-Z, P0, EZPZ, Z-Z, Z, The one winged demon, the one winged monster, HE, The devil, the real devil, NUMBUH N0NE (Rap name), or player #0) is a 13 year old, immortal human who is the leader of team gamers and the 7 hopes. He is the strongest guardian who killed O.M.E.G.A multiple times and it returned in 25 years. He is like O.M.E.G.A in one of its human forms, but 0's right eye is wearing an eyepatch. Bio Zero is a chaotic-good, 13 year old who started his true absolute first adventure since he was 5. He was in THE OMNI (a book-device hybrid about everything) for almost real life infinity of real life eternities. He is a vegetarian since he doesn't want meat near him. He does say Boi, dewd, man, dat, ya, etc. Zero plays baseball. Every time O.M.E.G.A made him mad, they start a Nerf war with illegally modded darts. He can beat every game, even the hardest, even unlimited games, etc. without taking damage, cheat, hack, glitches, etc. in 0 planck times, but wants to win in A ranks and not below or above. He modifies Nerf guns and his aim is terrible, no matter what he uses. Every time he uses a spy gear modded mine, he blows his own face up. Zero can turn his eyes black or black and red, also his voice turns deeper. If he dies, he respawns. His anger, rage, madness, insanity, feistiness, aggressiveness, etc. are intense. 0 yells at most 138 decibels and his blood boils, then the blood evaporates, then the bloodstreams, veins, arteries, etc. expand then explode, implode, etc., the blood goes so fast that it is absolute infinity everything fast, hot, etc., Player 0 sets on black fire, which is surpassing absolute infinity everything hot, black smoke and steam, which are also absolute infinity everything hot, and black, branched lightning, which is absolute infinity everything volts, kilovolts, megavolts, millivolts, nanovolts, yottavolts, etc. and absolute infinity everything hot. The smoke, steam, fire, and lightning explode, implode, erupt, etc.. Still, 0 can't die from blood loss or anything. His mouth is always bigger than O.M.E.G.A's size, smarter than its knowledge, fouler than its foul mouth, etc., even Player 0's mouth itself, etc.. Player 0's body turns purple from his anger. Since he is immortal, he is addicted to poison things (including venom, mold, alcohol, or any of those things), except for meat because he unreasonably become a vegetarian. Appearance 0 is a 13 year old human that wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a cap that has a master ball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, brown shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a watch, a backpack, an eyepatch, a scarf, a red cape, white gloves, and a necklace. His hair is long blonde. His white gloves are covered by fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. He has a black, fire-shaped skull on his shirt that wears star glasses. Zero also has one black, large wing that is like a tree. Type: human, demon, God, seraphim, angel, monster, beast, monstrosity, behemoth, berserker Age: 13 (always) Second form: in this form, Zero glows purple and his eyes are black and red. Ultra Zero: in this form, 0 is like a giant eye with tentacles, wings, horns, halos, spider legs, and 3 smiling, sharp-toothed mouths with eyes on the front. Berserker mode: in this form, Zero's eyes glow yellow. Dark Zero: in this form, he turns into a dark ssj, his eyes, gloves, and shoes turn white, his mouth disappears, and everything else turns black. Demon form: in this form, his eyes turn black. Demon form 2: in this form, his eyes are black and red pupils and cries out blood. Demon form 3: Zero has no face. Nothing but a large, gaping whole on his whole face. Demon form final: Zero‘s face turns into a dragon face Ultra human forms (uhj, not ssj): he has every ultra human form (super Saiyan form) fictional, fan-fictional, etc.. Original, omni God, uhguh (ultra human God ultra human), color, design (for example stripes, space, etc.), beyond god, limit breaker, levels, phases, etc.. Except for great ape forms. Omni God blue, white, etc.. All colors, designs, etc.. Millions of colors, designs, etc., multicolors, omnicolors, etc., omni design, multi design, etc.. Ascended, transcended, etc.. Theme(s) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQvLECht08 Category:Characters Category:Strongest Ones Category:Immortals Category:Players Category:Gamers Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Travelers Category:Devils Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Pranksters Category:Deities Category:Undiscovered Characters Category:Beats KAMITRON